Genderbending
by Florentic Waver
Summary: Ivankov gets bored one day, and what happens when he gets bored? Total Chaos! He has now accomplished turning a whole village, including the straw hats! Into the opposite gender! Oc love and major spoilers with those who aren't up to date with the manga.
1. How this started preview

Preview:

Ivankov looked at Luffy and his snoozing shipmates, Dragon had asked for him to watch over them, but he was getting bored. Sure it was cool seeing Luffy and his pals kick some marine asses, but it wasn't often enough. He was starting to think that there was something more to do, when he looked down at Luffy who was sprawled out, in fact that's how they all were sleeping. They just finished with another big party on deck and everyone was dead asleep, he looked up then smirked getting an idea and jumped down quietly, not even loud enough to wake Zoro who was up on the table asleep snoring away a bottle of sake still in his hand.  
"Alright… ve do this very softly now…" he murmured to himself and then stuck his pointy fingers into Nami first, smirking as his fruit did the effect he wanted. Then walked over to Luffy doing the same thing; pretty soon he had finished with all the crewmates and nodded looking at his work. "Muscles and very epic sveet curves are vhat was needed…." He murmured to himself. Then smirked and jumped off the deck to observe somewhere safer, when they woke up they would not be happy.

Ivankov sighed, he still wasn't satasfied, he smirked looking at the large village and set to work, everyone was going to be very suprised in the morning. Every single girl that had gotten turned into a guy and every single guy that got turned into a girl. He yawned and settled down for a nap, after all. All that work had gotten him tired, he looked at the coming sunrise and closed his eyes. Waiting for the soon screams as the villagers woke up.


	2. And it starts!

Luffy POV

I woke up yawning, I was on the Sunny's head, looking around I saw… a lot of weird people I hadn't met before, I tried to sit up but found my chest heavy with something? I opened my eyes wider and looked down and to my surprise two big lumps in my chest. Was it an effect of Gear Third that had been left behind? Sitting up with a small struggle I poked them… they bounced! Ok… now I was scared! I ran to where Nami was and found a muscular guy with long hair…. Ok long orange hair! Now I'm freaked out! Zoro! That's right! I'll go see Zoro! Running over to the table where he had been passed out in the middle of the party I saw a girl with green hair, Oh crap… I think I'm getting the picture now. Ivankov! He must have done this! Gosh darn it! I'm totally going to kick his ass later! I shook Zoro awake then yelled in a girly voice (*shuddering as I write this*) "Everyone up now! We got a problem!" Everyone jumped awake and looked at me. They're eyes widened with shock,

(regular view now (AKA third person))

Sanji blinked at the girl in front of him, wearing Luffy's clothes, his hat upon her head. Her chest was barely covered by the baggy loose red shirt and the pants were about the same. She also had the same scar under her brown eyes.  
"Oh goddess!" he yelled running over to her… or he tried to. Something was weighting him down. He looked down at his black suit and found a pair of breasts bulging out. That's when Sanji blacked out.  
"Who are you!" Nami asked her arms crossed over her chest, wait a minute… She looked down and blinked at the muscular tone of her chest, her bra hanging loose on her waist the straps had snapped because of her shoulders widening. She shrieked and staggered back where two pairs of manly arms came out of the deck and caught her.  
"Seems like Ivankov-San has had some fun," Robin said her hair in a pigtail and different clothes on her already, she had been awake during the transformation…. But decided it was for fun and went along with it. He now had on a lavender top that showed nothing of his chest or arms. Little purple beads hanging down as buttons and nice jean pants. "Sanji's clothes seemed to fit so I borrowed the pants." He noted sitting down on a chair.  
"What the heck is all the noise going on for?" Ace said stumbling out. Everyone looked over their eyes widening,

"PUT ON A SHIRT MAN!" They all shouted covering their eyes except Nami and Robin who got up and walked him over to their cabin.  
"What are they yelling at?" He asked still too sleepy to notice she was now a girl, and…. She still wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Is Sabo wearing a shirt Luffy?" Zoro said his eyes covered, he hadn't noticed his change yet either.  
"Of course…. Let me go see" he said then dashed off to his own cabin where the three brothers had been sleeping in.  
There was a sleeping girl in an oversized T-shirt and boxers sleeping on a hammock with her left arm and half her head hanging out of it. Luffy looked up and then poked her forehead.  
"Sabo… oi Sabo… WAKE UP!" she said getting annoyed.  
Sabo sat up her blonde curly hair hanging over her head as she put on her top hat and looked down. "What is it Luffy? Why'd you wake me up so early?"  
"Look at your body!" she hissed back crossing her arms over her chest… ow that hurt she couldn't do that any more. She folded them a little lower then her chest, 'there we are go' she thought.

Sabo looked down at her chest that was hanging out from the shirt and her eyes widened, "W-what the…." She murmured before letting out a shriek of surprise and fell down the hammock. Luckily Luffy caught her before she fell down on her head, "You ok big bro?" he asked softly looking into her brothers blue eyes.  
"Yeah fine… but what happened!" he asked looking at her younger brother's big smile. Which at that moment turned into a scowl.  
"Ivankov…" she growled angrily. Luffy then set Sabo down and they both headed to the main deck together, everyone was getting new clothes, though Nami and Robin weren't too keen to barrow the boys clothes. Zoro seemed all right with his regular clothes; it seemed that when the muscles disappeared and were replaced with breasts, they took up just as much room. So all he needed was a bra and panties.  
Brook didn't seem affected by it, so he was just sulking in a corner sighing, until Nami kicked him and yelled at him to do some work, apparently he was in a worse mood then usual because of all of this.  
"C-can we just…. Get new clothes in the town?" Chopper asked looking up at them all, she was ten times cuter as a girl be everyone thought with a smile.  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea Doctor-Chan." Robin said with a chuckle, though that would have normally been a giggle but he didn't mind.  
"…. I don't want to go out like this…" Ace said wearing a black bra instead of a shirt, Usopp had cleverly painted flames on it to make it look more… Ace ish. She sighed putting up her fabric paint and then cleaned off her hands on her wide jeans. She sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror, she lost her epic goatee and was really upset about that. Raising her eyebrows in the mirror she turned her head to the left and wiped a strand of curly hair behind her ear.

Franky was also wearing one of Nami's bras to him it was cool as long as he could wear her super pants still. (AKA… his Speedo)

Luffy was just lying on the figurehead, sighing and watching the clouds; this was real weird and fun at the same time. A simple smile spread across the captain's lips. This might be fun and adventurous at the same time. All right then… let's go…

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
